The Lost Tayle
by I'm Known By Many Names
Summary: Mousefur has a story to tell, kitties!  -Yes, I meant to spell it that way. Look inside to find out?-


**The title is spelt like that PERPOSLY! Now hush up about it! **

**So, a quick one shot I wrote; trying to get back to writing. Enjoy!**

**(Mousefur's telling the story) **

Cherrykit, get off my tail! Molekit, hush! Fine, fine, I'll tell you a story. Blackstripe? Who told you about him? Mouse-dung Berrynose; he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Even when it's his kits.

Well, no harm in it. I'll tell you all about Blackstripe.

Long, long ago, when we lived in the Old Forest, when prey was plentiful, when all Clans, even ShadowClan, were noble, there was a warrior named Blackstripe.

Born into ShadowClan, he was raised fierce. His father, Panther –no, he wasn't a rouge; this was when cats did not have two names. Where was I? Ah, yes. Panther. He was the greatest leader ShadowClan has ever had, until his son was born. He raised his son to be fierce, while Blackstripe's mother raised her son to be gentle, merciful, but strong. The thing that helped Blackstripe greatly was that he had about six mentors, not to mention all the "substitute" mentors. Blackstripe's first mentor was his father. But Panther soon saw that a leader cannot train an apprentice – yes, Firestar trained Brambleclaw, and Bluestar trained Firestar. Stop interrupting! Panther saw that a leader cannot raise an apprentice properly and still maintain the clan. He told his deputy to mentor his son, but the arrangement was no better. Blackstripe, only Black then, had yet another new mentor; a senior warrior named Ice. She trained him for a moon, and then she retired to the elder's den. Yet a new mentor for Black! Panther wanted the best warriors to train his son, and he believed the oldest warriors were the wised. True in some ways, but three of Black's mentor's retired within a moon.

Black's last mentor was a she-cat named Shine. She was a young warrior, but wise as any. Panther's original plan was to give Shine Black to mentor, just for a few moons, then make Black a warrior. He would then demote his current deputy, and make Black deputy in the cat's place. Panther was on his last life as well; as soon as Black was made deputy, Panther would retire. Panther thought that his son was complete training – but in total, he had been training only five moons. Apprentices were trained, normally, twelve moons back then.

After Shine had been training Black for two moons, Panther announced that his son would be named a warrior at the gathering—no, not because that was tradition, Panther just wanted to show off. Shine was outraged! "He's not ready! Not at all! He's only been training seven moons!"

"I am leader! If I say a cat is ready, then he is ready!"

That Gathering, Panther called, "I have a cerimoney to start! Black, it is time you were made a warrior!" He called into the clearing. WindClan, SkyClan—well that's a story for another day, Molekit –ThunderClan and RiverClan were furious that Panther would purposely misuse the Gathering to show off. ShadowClan was embarrassed.

The deputy of ShadowClan, in a hushed voice, told her leader, 'this is not the time. Perhaps at home, but not here Panther!' Panther swiped a claw at Wing, leaving a deep red slice above her eye.

When the Gathering was over, and everyone was back in their Clans, Panther had more to announce.

'Wing'—didn't I say she was deputy? My mistake. Anyway, he said, 'Wing. You have disrespected ShadowClan greatly today, and at a Gathering! I banish you from ShadowClan!' The rest of the clan rang their disapproval, and Panther hissed at them all "You traitors! Black, you are loyal. You are the new deputy!" Black was not happy. Neither was the Clan.

"He's not had an apprentice!" Yelled a warrior—Yes, Molekit, the whole warrior code was in place.

"I will not be deputy. And I'll start my vigil; it's already dark" Black said.

"No! What I say is the warrior code! And you will not have you vigil. You are deputy; actually, from this day forward, you are leader."

Yes, this is true! Panther was crazy, no cat will deny that. But he thought he was doing the right thing; He truly thought his son would make a great leader, when in reality; his son should have still been in training. This story sounds farfetched, but look at Tigerstar; never thought he'd become leader, but he was.

Panther walked to the elder's den, and Black had no choice. There was a rule back then; unless you were on your last life, a leader could not retire. The moment the cat was seen as leader, they got their nine lives. So, Black was stuck.

"Well…" Black began. He thought hard about what there was to do. "I will still sit my vigil. I must remain leader, due to warrior code, but this will only last until the next Gathering. Surely, I can get the rule retracted. First thing; our hunting patrols. Ice, please take about three warriors and an apprentice. Mouse, take another warrior with you and find Wing. She cannot be deputy anymore, but she will stay in ShadowClan. Shine; you shall be deputy. Please finish the patrols, and then see me."

Black made many changes in his life; he got rid of several terrible rules of the warrior code, but he couldn't get the rule about leaders not retiring retracted until he was leader for several seasons; by then, the Clan _wanted _him leader. He finished his training, and soon, became Blackstripe. Did you know Blackstar was named after him? I hear Poppyfrost colling. Off you go!

**I have a game, er, contest, for summer.**

**The story prompt is simply An Elder's Tale**

**But, the title has to be 'The Lost Tayle'**

**If we get enough in the fandom, WE COULD START A MOVEMENT! **

**Haha.**

**The word length has to be at least 1000 words, and it has to have the characters **

**At the end of the story, you need to put:**

'Entry in Rosie's 'The Lost Tayle' summer contest.

The story prompt is simply An Elder's Tale

But, the title has to be 'The Lost Tayle'

The word length has to be at least 1000 words.

At the end of the story, you need to put this box!

Happy summer! Contest ends September 1st, 2012'

So, yes, the contest ends September 1st. Me and a few other authers will score each story (Rubric on my page)

All the stories with a score over 7 will be complied in a new story called 'The Lost Tayles' (Enless you ask not to be included)

**I WILL give credit to the people who wrote each story. Each 'story' will be a chapter. At the start of each 'chapter' will be the REAL auther's name, along with their description. My own story will be there as well. The name of each chapter will be the Auther's name, and anyone can ask me to change their name at any time. **

**Say your name was Niomi. The title of your chapter would be "Niomi's Tayle"**

**LETS START A MOVEMENT! Haha. **

**PS. Elders Tayle's can be crazy outradious, remember! And, if someone could tell me how to spell outradious, that'd be great.**

**And can I get a coffee? Haha jk(: **


End file.
